midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Distiller
This shop is the provider of potent potables. This may be an actual distillery, making its own booze, or may be an importer of fine spirits from around the world. Many of these shops are some combination of the two. ---- Absinthe, fifth . . . . . 1₲3 ::————Ah, la fée verte... this is proper absinthe with wormwood Amaretto, fifth . . . . . 11ƒ Arak, fifth . . . . . 14ƒ ::————Not to be confused with about a dozen other drinks with pretty much the same name, this one's name means 'sweat', which isn't that far off. It's mixed with water until it's cloudy, and tastes of anise. Bitters, 10 oz. bottle . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Non-alcoholic; sometimes goofily called 'angry butt biters' Brandy, fifth . . . . . 1₲ Brandy, applejack, fifth . . . . . 1₲3 ::————For those who cannot get their cider hard enough Brandy, double-distilled, fifth . . . . . 1₲10 ::————On another world, this would be called cognac. Brandy, kirshwasser, fifth . . . . . 1₲7 Brandy, pomace, fifth . . . . . 10ƒ ::————Pomace is also the term used for the dross you're supposed to throw away after making your liquor. In other words, this is alcoholism by desperation. Some people swear by the stuff, though. Brandy, silvovitz, fifth . . . . . 1₲6 Crème de Violette, fifth . . . . . 1₲2 Curaçao, fifth . . . . . 9ƒ Gin, fifth . . . . . 1₲6 Liqueur, apple, fifth . . . . . 8ƒ5 Liqueur, banana, fifth . . . . . 9ƒ Liqueur, cherry, fifth . . . . . 13ƒ Liqueur, chocolate, fifth . . . . . 12ƒ8 Liqueur, cream, fifth . . . . . 13ƒ Liqueur, currant, fifth . . . . . 13ƒ5 Liqueur, mellon, fifth . . . . . 11ƒ Liqueur, mint, fifth . . . . . 10ƒ Liqueur, orange, fifth . . . . . 9ƒ5 Liqueur, pear, fifth . . . . . 11ƒ Liqueur, pomegranate, fifth . . . . . 17ƒ Liqueur, raspberry, fifth . . . . . 11ƒ5 Liqueur, tea, fifth . . . . . 12ƒ Liqueur, vanilla, fifth . . . . . 14ƒ Mezcal, fifth . . . . . 1₲11 Moonshine, gallon jug . . . . . 11ƒ ::————Also occasionally known as rot gut. This is poorly made and usually brewed in a bathtub of sorts Rosolio, fifth . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Made from the meat-eating sundew; used for health (at least, that's the excuse) and as an aphrodisiac Rum, dark, fifth . . . . . 15ƒ Rum, light, fifth . . . . . 14ƒ5 Rum, spiced, fifth . . . . . 16ƒ Rum, high-proof, dark, fifth . . . . . 1₲10 Rum, high-proof, light, fifth . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Suitable for firebreathing demonstrations Rum, high-proof, spiced, fifth . . . . . 1₲10 Rum, reserva, dark, fifth . . . . . 6₲10 ::————This is the good stuff; no wonder pirates are always drunk. Also called: old cask, special reserve, imperial, superior, or special selection. Rum, reserva, light, fifth . . . . . 6₲10 Rum, reserva, spiced, fifth . . . . . 6₲10 Vodka, fifth . . . . . 14ƒ Vodka, high-proof, fifth . . . . . 1₲8 Vodka, top-shelf, fifth . . . . . 5₲15 Whiskey, fifth . . . . . 17ƒ ::————A.k.a. Potion of Heroism Whiskey, corn, fifth . . . . . 13ƒ Whiskey, rot-gut, fifth . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Caution: may contain pine-cones and more formaldehyde than alcohol Whiskey, rot-gut, gallon jug . . . . . 1₲14 ::————Because for some strange reason, people often request this item in the much larger size. Whiskey, rye, fifth . . . . . 1₲ Whiskey, single barrel, fifth . . . . . 2₲12 Whiskey, single malt, fifth . . . . . 1₲3 Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Foodstuff Category:Codex